Beyond All Reason
by Neo Nobody
Summary: After Yusei sends Paradox back to his time, Jaden insists that Yusei comes to see Duel Academy... and then everything spirals out of control. Starshipping, implied Puzzle, ahh whadahell future mpreg. Read&Review and I'll send you mental hugs and cookies!
1. Spiral

Disclaimer: Princess doesn't own Yugioh GX/5Ds, otherwise the characters and pairings the Princess adores would've had crazy sex with each other already and- oh CRAP THE COPS ARE HERE!

Princess: I just saw Bonds Beyond Time on YouTube tonight (as I'm finishing this, it would actually be about a month or two ago ;D) as I'm writing and rewriting this, and, personally, there was so much Starshipping and implied Puzzleshipping that I decided, fuck it, if I'm hurting emotionally, SO ARE THEY… So forgive me for making up this entire friggen… everything. Didn't happen this way at all. The only thing that actually happened was Jaden and Yusei riding together. On a bike. *fangirl giggle* so gay… so delicious…

Pie: This idea has been on my mind since I saw the trailer for Bond Beyond Time and saw how Yusei and Jaden were riding together so smexily, and I immediately started yelling, "SO MUCH FAN FICTION FROM THIS!" and then I was incredibly sad when I saw how little there actually are, and to my knowledge, none of them are from this scene. It made me sad. So I wrote this!

Princess: And now we're not sad!

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

I hear the tires of Yusei's motorcycle squeal in pain as Yusei tried to stop in time, before we went flying off the roof.

The fear of the moment brought me closer to Yusei. I was holding his waist tightly. I didn't want to let go of the strong, older man.

Did he just grunt my name?

"Jaden," Yusei said clearer, "hold. On. Tighter." I immediately responded, my arms flexing against Yusei's stomach, bringing myself so close to him I couldn't tell where he ended and where I began.

"Don't let go!" Yusei yelled to me, revving his bike again, and speeding at Paradox. "I won't let you get away with this, Paradox!" he continued, ramming into the man from the future. He was knocked off to the side from the force of the blow. The bike rocked for a bit, but Yusei's willpower seemed to get it under control again almost immediately.

I looked back at Paradox's broken body, twisted in ways a man should never twist but for sex. And that would be some pretty messed up sex, too.

"Yusei…?" I asked quietly. "Is he dead? Did we just kill him?" my voice was getting higher as my nerves ran almost as fast as my heart.

Yusei broke my hold on him instantly, even though I hadn't loosened my grip since he had told me to hold on.

Yusei flipped his leg over the side of the motorcycle, and walked over to Paradox. He put two fingers over Paradox's twisted, broken neck, letting them lay there for a few seconds.

"No. He's alive. He'll be dead soon though, if he doesn't get medical attention. You hear that you traitor?" Yusei spat, "Go back to your time. Heal yourself. _Don't come back here ever again._"

"I- I- wooon't. I- it's no- not wor- worth i- it." Paradox said in a raspy voice, a black hole appearing around him, carrying him back to his home time.

"He won't be bothering us again." Yusei stated lamely.

His mood hadn't been so great after Paradox had hit Yugi in the head with his duel disk, knocking him unconscious. Yami Yugi was still fawning all over him, trying to make him feel better. I guess they're together or something, because I heard them exchange 'I love you's before Yugi passed out.

Yusei walked up to me, the anger waning in his eyes, turning to a more, almost nervous glint.

"Are you OK, Jaden? Did I hurt you?"

"What?" my voice was still high-pitched, making it seem like Yusei did hurt me. And he did. My hand flew over wrist, where a bruise was definitely going to show up from where Yusei grabbed me and dragged me to his motorcycle to get me away from Paradox. Then I thought of my shoulders, where he had grabbed me to put me on the bike quickly. Then my back started to hurt right where Yusei's forearm had hit then wrapped around me, keeping me in place on the back of the bike and letting me know to hold on with all my strength. "I'm fine!" this was half-true.

Yes, I hurt, but the knowledge that Yusei had grabbed onto me with such force and determination to not get me hurt by Paradox that it would leave bruises saved me.

In the few hours that I've known him, I've started to question more than just my sanity.

"YUSEI! JADEN!" a voice called from the stairs leading up to the roof of this building. (A/N Yusei is just so awesome, by default he appears and sometimes duels in the most dramatic places ever. Like a sewer, a tunnel, a duel ring, an abandoned parking lot, and now on a roof!) Yugi burst through the door, Yami Yugi manifesting himself beside Yugi. "Where's Paradox?" Yugi panted, his hands dropping to his knees to support himself.

"Gone." Yusei replied cleanly. "I ran him over with my bike and he went back to his time."

"Oh." Yugi seemed a bit taken aback by Yusei's straight-forwardness, but he also seemed a bit preoccupied.

"I'm sorry about your Grandpa, Yugi." (A/N originally, Yusei was going to say continue with "We was too late. Your grandpa had bit the dust!" then have someone from on the ground yell "THE BISHOP!" and then The Bishop's theme music play, but I have a feeling people who weren't raised with Monty Python wouldn't get it. D: the poor, poor children of today, forced to live life w/o Monty Python…)

Yugi's face dropped considerably, and Yami Yugi hugged Yugi's shoulders tightly. (A/N lol fits perfectly with the Author's Note up there ^)

"Go mourn!" Yusei called, waving them away. "The timeline's been changed. We got our happy ending! Now go find your own." He sounded strangely poetic. For an eighteen-year-old hardcore, motorcycle-riding loner, this was strange. But for Yusei, I bet it's pretty normal. His personality seems to me like the one that would be giving the graceful pep-talk while others lost hope.

Yugi nodded three times, very quickly, then turned away, mumbling to Yami Yugi as they walked out.

"Good luck," he called over his shoulder, "I hope to have the honor to duel you someday."

"And I you." Yusei said in his beautiful voice.

"Same!" I yelled at the two males as they went back down the stairs.

"Ah," Yusei calmed, "I guess it might be time to go home." Why did my spirits suddenly drop at the thought of being separated from Yusei?

"Uhh, why don't you come see Duel Academy (A/N so Jaden _is_ a rapper *crickets*… 'cause it rhymes *more crickets*… IGNORE ME) when you drop me off? Stay for a while? Please?" hopefully my childish personality covered up the desperation in my voice.

Yusei shrugged.

"OK, I guess…" Yusei slung his leg over motorcycle again, and I latched onto him tightly.

For unbeknownst reason, Yusei chuckled.

"What's the joke?" I asked.

"Oh? Nothing," he was still smiling as he looked back at me. I stared up at his face from his shoulder. "Hold on tight; I don't want to lose you in time."

And I don't wanna lose you, period.

But I didn't say that, for my own sake.

I don't truly understand what I feel right now.

The motorcycle sped up and the giant red dragon appeared next to us, and fused into us, taking us to my time.

My arms were tired as Yusei landed with a hard thump and a screech of rocks on the road in front of my dorm. We just sat on the bike for a minute, trying to regain our senses. Then Yusei slid off the motorcycle, and helped me off too.

"Are you hurt, Jaden?" Yusei finally asked, breaking the silence. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Yusei." His name felt so right in my mouth. Why am I thinking this?

What is wrong with me?

I'm not gay. I swear.

I try to think of Alexis's boobs, and the teachers boobs, and…

It's not doing it for me. Why isn't it doing it for me?

I look back at Yusei, and we start walking to the door.

It feels so right to be matching strides with this person.

This strange, imperfect, wonderful person.

The door to my dorm flew open and Syrus came rushing out.

"JAAAAAYYYYYY-!" he screamed, running into me and hugging me, sobbing. "Don't you ever freaking _do_ that to me _again!"_

"Syrus, I was trying to save the world."

"STILL!" I laughed at first, then I heard a throaty chuckle and I was captivated in an instant.

I glanced over to my left and saw Yusei looking down at the ground, a small smile on his face, a giggle escaping his lips.

I silently and easily pushed Syrus off me, still staring at Yusei.

Yusei glanced at me, then at Syrus, then back to me.

"Am I the only one who believes that right now you could cut the Awkward with a knife?" Yusei mused, smiling. I beamed back at him, my face glowing brighter than a 100 watt lightbulb.

I know this because I could feel the heat.

The insanity of all of this was incredibly humbling.

I know that I won't get Yusei ever. He doesn't belong to me.

I don't know what I'm feeling, though. I've never felt this before.

I've never felt this with Alexis. I've never felt this.

What is that word? It sounds so perfect right now.

Wonderstruck?

That's it.

Wonderstruck.

I'm wonderstruck.

It sounds so perfect running through my head right now.

We started walking again, into the toolshed.

"Uhm," Syrus began, staring at Yusei as he followed me inside. "Do I know you?"

"No," came Yusei's calm and collected answer. "I'm from the future. I'm Yusei Fudo," he looked sideways at Syrus as they strolled through the door.

"Hey, um, Syrus, don't you have that… _thing,_ you needed to go to? You know, that _thing._" I interrupted, trying to get him to understand I want him to _leave me and Yusei alone!_

"But I don't have any-"

"Ohbutrememberthat_thing,_Syrus? The_thing?_"

"Ooh!" Syrus said, finally catching on. "That's right… that… _thing_… I have to go to the… _thing…_" he mumbled slinking out. "Bye Yusei! Nice to meet you!" he called over his shoulder before he started running over to the main school.

And now I'm all alone with Yusei.

What the fuck was I thinking?

"So, this is your… what did you call it?"

"Dorm. Toolshed. Whatever you wanna call it. Room. Doesn't matter." I answered.

"Dorm! That's it… so, this is your dorm?"

"Yeah, it is… it's very small… um, Yusei?" I asked gently, staring off at the dirty wall.

"Yes Jaden?" I don't know what I was doing.

I got off the bed softly and walked over to Yusei. He was staring at me, his eyes searching my face for why I was doing this.

And I just lost complete control.

"Yusei, I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you and-"and I kissed those lips.

For an instant I think he kissed back.

Then he broke it just as fast as I had joined us.

He looked off to the side, almost… pain crossing his eyes.

"Jaden…" he whispered, almost to himself. "I… can't…" he turned back to me, his dark eyes glinting. "Jaden, I can't go back to New Domino City. I just can't. Not without you and… and you can't leave here! Your studies… I never had that and I don't want to rip you away from that…"

I stared long at him, a blank look on my face.

"What? I don't understand," I responded, shaking my head, trying to rid myself of this amazing dream that Yusei wanted to stay with me.

"I- never mind. I won't stay… you obviously don't want me here." He turned to leave, his hand flying up defensively.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing his wrist tightly. "Please… don't leave me. I… _do_ want you here. I do." I looked down and off to the side, not being able to look at Yusei's eyes.

I could hear the awkwardness lift as Yusei's face brightened.

A grin appeared on his face.

Then it disappeared as soon it came, and Yusei looked off to the corner of the room, unfocused. He seemed to be listening to something.

A red tint came from Yusei's back and a red-ish dragon tattoo-thingy glinted.

"She (A/N Yes. The Crimson Dragon is a girl. Obviously) says that you fade from the timeline right now and appear in my time. She says that…" his voice tapered, and then disappeared with the gust of wind that ripped through the open window.

I couldn't take the silence, knowing that someone was talking to him, so I reached out my hands and touched the sides of his face.

That seemed to bring him back down to earth, because he held my wrists. But not in the way like he wanted to pull my hands off, more like he wanted them to stay where they were.

"Yusei? What's wrong?"

"The Crimson Dragon is telling me that you come with me to… my time. But that doesn't make sense," he started talking faster, his words turning to mush. "because you have your studiesandIdon''tlikeitthereand-"

"Shush," I whispered, my finger started dancing across Yusei's face, memorizing every dip and scar. That orange scar made me sick. "I'll go anywhere with you,"

He smiled.

"No, Jaden, you can't just drop everything you made here." I shook my head again and walked over to my desk, where a pack of Post-It! Notes and my pen sat. I scribbled a quick 'goodbye' message.

_I can't stay here anymore. I have found the person I love and I'm going with him to his time. Don't look for me, you won't find me. I love you guys. Good luck on the rest of the school,_

_-Jaden _(A/N That could also be interpreted not only as saying 'from Jaden' but also as 'minus Jaden'. Just a fun fact!)

"Now we can go." I say, sticking the note back on the desk, awaiting to be seen by Syrus or Chumley.

"What?"

"Now no one will think I've been kidnapped! We can leave for your time now," I replied, now worried that I was falling back to earth after my beautiful dream that Yusei actually wanted me to be with him.

Yusei shook his head, and turned to leave again.

"I need to leave. You don't belong in my-" I cut him off with a swift kiss, completely overtaking him and shoving my hands up his shirt, massaging from his hips to his moobs (A/N am I the only one who knows what moobs are? *silence* okayyy…) and back again.

I almost immediately felt his hardness up against my thigh.

I smoothed him up against the wall, allowing him to pull down my pants and boxers as he did the same.

"Yusei! I want you," I called out as his hand snaked around me, not to soon, as my mind went totally blank as he roughly shoved me onto the bed on the opposite wall and pushing himself into me.

It didn't take too long before we had both been spent, me against into the sheets and Yusei inside of me. We screamed out each other's names, Yusei screaming 'I love you, Jaden', which made my heart soar even more than it had before. (A/N RHYME x3!)

He stumbled back and out of me, pulling up his pants quickly, his hands shooting to his forehead, massaging his temples as if he needed to think.

I pulled my pants up in response with one hand, the other reaching out to cling to Yusei's face, trying to bring him back down to earth.

"Jaden, I… no… it's illegal… I can't… no… Jaden…" he kept on saying, his voice rising with every passing second, getting more hysterical. "Jaden I don't… I can't… I didn't-" he was cut off by a huge red dragon forming in front of the dorm.

"_What the hell are you thinking?"_ came a pride-filled voice from the dragon. _"Don't leave this boy here! Stop denying what you know to be true."_

Yusei seemed at a loss for words.

"I- I… but I…"

"_Shuddup Fudo!" _the voice called. _"Stop thinking about the boy and start thinking of yourself."_

After he said that, Yubel appeared beside me. I didn't feel angry or anything, she just appeared. (A/N I don't know much about Yubel, I never watched the full YGX, because it just sucked too much. If the one with Shadyvox and xthedarkone was the original, YGX wouldda been my fav, besides YGOTAS, if it was the original, of course)

"_Jaden," _she said, her voice tinted with sternness, the way you would address a child, _"if you give this man up I will never forgive you. Even I see that you deserve to fight side by side."_

I smirked.

Yubel never lied to me about these types of things.

I snatched Yusei's collar, pulling him closer to me and kissing him.

"Take me to your time," I whispered into his lips. His entire demeanor changed then. It was more open to the world.

"Hop right on the bike," he replied, softly pulling away from me, catching my hand up in his and started leading me to the bike. We slid on and the empty space between us was squeezed out almost immediately.

"Yubel," I called, "come on. I'm not going to leave you here." She smiled, fading. I felt her join me inside my soul.

"Take us, Crimson Dragon," Yusei declared fearlessly.

I swear that dragon nodded knowingly.

We fused with the giant thing for what must've been the fifth time that day and we started flying.

Flying through time.

"_Jaden Yuki," _the powerful voice of the dragon called as we flew. _"We'll be arriving soon. This is the last chance you have to turn back and have your friends. Where we're going they're already long gone."_

Just as I was starting to doubt my choice, I remembered Yubel's advice. Or command, whichever you wanna call it.

Yubel doesn't just _say_ these types of things.

She really meant it.

"I'm not leaving Yusei's side," I whispered, my voice getting lost in the wind, but somehow the dragon heard me.

I could feel her approval, and it warmed me.

"_Good choice, Jaden." _Yubel commented inside my head. (A/N I have no idea how they communicate…)

I smirked and the red walls around us split, revealing the dirty ground of a newly-laid brick road, fencing in with equally dusty brick buildings.

And then the dragon disappeared. And we just fell.

I screamed and pressed me head hard into Yusei's back, just between his shoulder blades. Yusei stiffened and we hit the ground squarely, not even shaking as we drove off and stopped a few feet farther.

Then a group of five started running towards Yusei, shouting his name.

"YUSEI!" yelled a red-head with an awesome rack as she ran forward, towards us. When she got to us, she threw her arms around Yusei, and started crying.

I will never understand women.

Yusei chuckled. "Akiza," he patted her back, gently pushing her away.

"Yusei!" the other four people called. One was generically Australian. Two small ones, obviously twins, were acting as if Yusei was a superstar. Then another man had spiky orange hair, and was just leaning up against the door frame.

All of this new stuff… I squeezed myself tighter into Yusei's back, my eyes following everyone's movements.

Then one of the twins came up to me, his - or her, I couldn't tell, arms clenched tightly to his/her chest.

"What's your name?" a high-pitched but distinctly boyish voice asked me.

I flashed him a grin, hoping my eyes were sparkling and reaching out my hand. "I'm Jaden Yuki," I answered, trying to make sure my voice didn't shake.

"I'm Leo!" came his reply as he grabbed my hand, shaking it firmly. "This is my sister Luna," he pointed to the other blue-haired twin, "we're twins, if you didn't notice." I chuckled, letting out an 'oh I noticed' air. "This is Akiza; Yusei and her used to date." He told me as if he was spreading the foulest of gossip. "That's Jack," he gestured to the blonde Australian, who was standing just outside of the happy barrier around Yusei. "And that's Crow," Leo turned around and pointed to the orange-haired boy, standing off in the doorway.

Leo looked around nervously, as if he might get in trouble for saying something.

Right as he was about to say it, Yusei snuck his hand around his body and began searching for my own.

Leo watched on in shock as Yusei found my hand and started to caress it in his own, squeezing, bringing it to his mouth every few seconds to kiss it. I blushed at the gesture.

Akiza then noticed my existence, and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly rude!" Yusei exclaimed, patting my side, enticing me to get off the bike so he could.

I complied almost immediately, leaping off the bike, with Yusei close behind me.

Once he got off the bike, he pressed his hand to the small of my back, not necessarily leading me anywhere, just keeping contact.

"Guys, this is Jaden Yuki, who is now a part of us. Be nice, I love him, and it would be a shame for any of your pretty faces to not be so pretty anymore, wouldn't it be?" he said proudly, the threat causes Jack and Crow to laugh, but all of them understood Yusei wasn't joking.

His entire demeanor screamed 'don't mess with him or I'll just have to kill you all'.

I waved, a silent 'hi' escaping my lips.

Jack, Crow, Luna, and Leo approached me, Jack slapping my back, declaring 'welcome to the group, Yuki!', Crow nodding to me, his fist raised to his chin in a 'hello, it's going to be an honor to fight with you', Leo proudly 'har-AHA!'-ing, and Luna waving back, shyly whispering 'hi, I'm Luna.'

Akiza smiled and reached out her hand, smiling. "I'm Akiza Izinski," she said, her ringing-bells voice somehow becoming louder than the other voices while still remaining very quiet.

I smiled and waved at her. With everyone crowding around me, I could barely breathe.

Yusei glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun, and sighed. "Guys, I'm _beat_. I need some sleep," he started edging his way past everyone else, his hand moving to clutch my hand and gently pull me towards the doors of one of the broken-down houses.

"Um, goodnight Yusei!" everyone called after him. He half-turned and waved at his loving fans, then turning back and opening the door, smiling. (A/N I'm going to live in ignorance ((A/N epic Paramore song)), under the assumption that everyone gets their own quaint house on the street XD)

When the door closed and the muffled banter could be heard fading outside the door, Yusei fell against it and held his head in his hands.

I dropped down next to him and grabbed his wrists just like I had earlier.

"Yusei?" I asked nervously, "What's wrong?" he looked up at me, dropping his hands into my own.

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted and I don't know what to do." He answered. I yawned unexpectedly. He smiled up at me. "You tired too?"

I grinned and nodded.

He leaped up and grabbed my hand, dragging me into the back of the house, opening and slamming doors closed on the way. A bed sat against the wall, a few pictures of Yusei and his friends were taped to the wall.

Yusei walked me to the bed, and then stopped. I just stared at the quilt-covered fluffy bed, not really knowing what to do.

And then Yusei ducked down and I felt his arm hitting behind my knees, and the other arm grabbing my shoulders, picking me up off the ground.

I shrieked for a second, then once I realized I was safe in Yusei's arms, I settled down, curling into his broad, muscled chest.

I pressed my head hard against his chest, and I heard it.

_Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._

The beat of his beautiful heart.

I not only _heard _his throaty chuckle, I _felt_ it reverberating off the corridors of his chest… I not only _heard_ him say my name and the three little words that set my heart flying through my shirt, but I _felt_ his heart speed up, his voice pounding against his tight shirt and equally tight jacket, just _begging_ to be set free.

"Jaden, I love you," my vocal chords seemed to stop working. What's his voice doing to me?

"I love you too," I whispered, which was all I could muster right then.

Yusei set me down lovingly on the bed, and he just moved to sit down at the end.

I hugged me knees and stared at Yusei, who had just picked up a notebook and pen, and had started to write.

He sighed and looked at me.

"Will you stop being so attractive, even for one second? You're giving me a boner."

I smirked evilly.

"You know what we do with boners," I said seductively but jokingly, and Yusei's face contorted into an emotion halfway between pleasure and nervousness.

I lunged forward on all fours, picking the book out of his hands and throwing it across the room. Before he started bitching about it, I kissed him.

I kissed him.

I kissed him right on the lips.

He moaned into my lips, and I took that as an OK.

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+LATER+AFTER+REALLY+HOT+SEX+SCENE+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

"Uhh, what did we just do?" I asked breathlessly.

"I have no clue. This crappy author Princess decided she didn't want to write a smut fic so she left it to the twisted imaginations of the psychos of the world." He cocked his head to the side, looking rather quizzical. "I think it worked well. Now where the hell are my clothes?"

I pointed off to the corner where - I guess - our clothes were chucked earlier. They sat in a heap, about ten feet away from where we were, a twisted, sweaty lump of limbs.

We slid out from each other, the sheets where we lay messy, sweaty, and covered in se- you get it.

Yusei helped me up off the bed and quickly embraced me before ripping the sheets off the bed. He moved to a closet I hadn't noticed before and pulled out new bed sheets, putting them on the bed in record time.

And then he came back to me, hugging me.

I pulled back then, still holding his shoulders but not looking at him.

"Can I take a shower?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded, pointing to a room down the hall. I turned and walked down to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I saw the tub with a shower head off in the corner and went over, turning on the water. I stripped down, and caught a reflection of myself in the mirror.

I had black and blue handprints on my wrists, hips, shoulders, thighs, ass, and forearms. I had black marks on my back from earlier, when Yusei latched onto me, holding me in place on the motorcycle. My hair was messy, probably from Yusei running his fingers through it and holding onto it tightly, trying to stay grounded. They were my trophies, reminding me that what we just did wasn't a dream.

I ripped my stare from the mirror – which had a rather large crack at the top – and stepped into the water.

The hot water pounded against my back, dispelling any and all doubts about staying here. There's no way I'm going back to Duel Academy. I'm staying right by Yusei.

A few more minutes in the shower and I was done.

Being away from Yusei right now hurt.

So I hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from one of the racks on the wall and wrapping it around my midsection. I found a hairbrush, and started to pull it through my dripping hair. And then I grabbed my boxers and pants, pulling them on.

I opened the door and stepped out, only to find Yusei.

Asleep.

I had to smile at the man, whose eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open in an O, stretched out on his side. His face was peaceful, something I imagined didn't happen very often.

So I cherished it, staring at him for a minute. And then I walked to him and slid into the bed, curling into his chest.

He immediately responded, his body coiling around me, his arms hugging me closer to him.

I don't know why, but I instinctively cradled my belly.

I was finally at peace.

I suddenly felt a part of a family, a family of me, Yusei, and…

It all faded to black…

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

Princess: WOW finally… This story has been under construction for months!

Pie: Yeah. It has been so annoying…

Shadow the Cat: But this isn't the end… CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN CHAPTER TWO?

Princess: *grins* It's something you won't suspect! Hopefully…

Pie: We're going to jump ahead a few more months… I hope you'll like it… :]

Princess: I bet you will.

Pie: Princess, stop. You know we suck as authorettes.

Shadow the Cat: authorettes…?

Princess: Oh yeah… that's right…

Pie: And nice job Princess and Kitty. You just enticed the children to think over what they just read and they're going to know what I am planning for chapter two. Thanks a bunch.

Princess: *lunging at Pie, hugging her* YOU'RE WELCOME A BUNCH!

Pie: I hate you.

Princess: *sobbing*


	2. I Kissed A Boy

Princess: As I'm staring at this blank page… I have no idea what to write.

Pie: Wooooowww… At least, if you're reading this, then I finally got up off my ass…

Princess: Yes… and for the people thinking this is completely serious for me, it's not. I'm doing this because I was insulted that there wasn't more fan fiction.

Pie: We're pretty much doing this just for sh*ts and giggles.

Princess: Yup. It's like the fanfiction I wrote before I knew about . It was horrid… I paired myself with Angel from the show… But anyway, it was just because I had the hugest crush on Angel at that time!

Pie: Shush. That story is INSULTING. *blushes* But Angel still is hot… Even after a decade of being a vampire… *sigh* but I don't like him anymore.

Princess: Why not?

Pie: Because Booth, who's played by the same actor as Angel, finally got up off his ass and started a relationship with Bones on the show _Bones._

Shadow the Cat: WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA…. They're together? WHY? WHEN?

Pie: God, Shadow… That is SO last season… Booth knocked Bones up and then they realized they were in love. Or that they were already in love and they just didn't want to admit it… So they got together.

Shadow the Cat: WHAT?

Pie: This is why I don't love you. You don't know anything.

Shadow the Cat: I KNOW _EVERYTHING!_

Pie: *quickly* Then what's my middle name?

Shadow the Cat: I-! Ah… F**K IT YOU WIN

Pie: Always do…

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

**ONE MONTH AFTER JADEN MOVED IN WITH YUSEI *squeal***

I leaned over the bathroom sink, the pink stick lying in my open hand.

It's not possible. It cannot be possible.

My dad warned me about this, but I never believed… I never thought…

I never thought I'd have the honor of carrying…

"Hey Jaden?" he called from the kitchen. My head snapped up and I immediately struggled to get the stick into my baggy hoodie's pocket.

"Yeaaa?" I yelled back, my frame starting to shake as I prepared to flat out run to the room and hide the stick before Yusei suspected something.

"Where's the new coffee maker?" I chuckled.

"It's right where you put it. It's on the counter." Yusei let out a loud 'OH!' and started laughing. I couldn't help but giggle along with him as I casually strolled down the hallway to our room.

His laugh is infectious.

I eased the door to our room shut behind me. Once the door was closed, I started to map out the house in my head, trying to find an amazing hiding spot for the girly stick that revealed my deepest, _darkest_ secret.

"Aha," I whispered to myself, pointing to the open box in the closet. I rushed to it and threw the stick into it, slamming the lid closed.

"Hey Jaden?" came Yusei's curious voice. I scurried out into the hallway, where I saw Yusei standing in the bathroom I had just exited, the box for the stick in his hand. He was studying it closely.

"Yes?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Why is there an empty box for a pregnancy test here?" he broke his glare from the box's fine print to my face, where his eyes caressed my features.

Oh God why are his eyes making me so hard? (A/N YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO SAY 'ME SO HORNY' DIDN'T YOU?)

I glanced in the mirror, where I spotted Yubel standing in the corner, her arms crossed, looking as if she was going to fade back inside of me soon.

I asked her the mental question that had been swirling in my head since I missed bleeding this month.

_Is it true?_

_Of course it is, you fucking hard-ass lunatic moron. _Came her snide response.

_Thank you for the extensive description, Yubel!_

_Shut up you idiot. The look on your face is scaring me shitless._

'_Shitless'?_

_Shush. Yusei is getting worried._ She faded then, and as she faded, I spotted a small smile on her face.

I smirked, and looked back to Yusei.

Yubel was right, he does look half-dead, but he always looks like that. (A/N BURN!)

I just rushed forward and kissed him.

He didn't question the pregnancy test after that.

**SEVEN MONTHS AFTER JADEN MOVED IN WITH YUSEI *squeal x2***

I plugged in my iPod to the speakers, and music started pumping through the house.

I grabbed the wet towel off the edge of the sink, and started scrubbing the wall in the kitchen, my hips moving in time to the song 'X Gon' Give It To Ya' by DMX.

This song has been my favorite for years. Then after the song ended, I Kissed A Girl came on. Then I Kissed A Boy, which made me blush just a bit before the stain caught my attention yet again. For my birthday, Yusei sang I Kissed A Boy to me, only making it to the second chorus before I couldn't take it anymore.

I sighed; that man is the best at making messes in the weirdest places that are halfway impossible to get out.

Yusei was out having a friendly duel with Jack, and wouldn't be back for another hour or two.

I chuckled to myself, my hand drawing invisible circles around my stomach. I'm a freak, Yusei says that I'm not, but he has no idea how much of a freak I really am.

It's a trait in the males of my family; if we have 'intercourse' with someone unable to have children, then we may get…

"Jaden?" I spun around, and came face to face with Yusei.

I calmed immediately, smiling at him.

"Babe you scared me!" I giggled, hitting his broad chest with the wet rag, leaving a trail of dripping water down his shirt.

He took a mini step back, his arms flying up, laughing. I laughed along with him and turned back to the wall, scrubbing again.

"So what's up, Jaden?" he asked me lightly, grabbing a dry towel from the other end of the kitchen and started to dab at his shirt, trying to get it dry.

I laughed harder at his attempt to rid himself of the wetness. (A/N I did that for the perverts out there :P GOD I love innuendo…)

"Babe just _give the shirt to me!_" I laughed, tugging at the man, causing him to laugh as well.

Soon we were laughing so hard tears were falling.

"Yusei, gimme the shirt and I can get you a friggen new one from the closet," I suggested tiredly through the laughter and tears.

"Ah haha…" Yusei's laughter finally ended, and he slid off his jacket and ripped off his shirt, throwing it at my face as he ran to the bedroom to get a new one.

I chuckled, picking the shirt off my face, letting it linger by my nose.

Yusei had a very distinct scent; strawberries and motor oil, and more recently, my citrus shampoo.

I sighed and stood up, immediately feeling the pain in my stomach. My hand flew down to it, massaging my flat belly.

Even if the Yuki men get… our stomachs remain flat.

I squished the shirt into a ball and started jogging to the laundry room, tossing it into the basket right inside the room. (A/N I'm sorry, I was watching an episode of Criminal Minds where this guy was attacking people through his truck, so I accidentally wrote 'into the basket right inside the car' XP) (A/N LOL I just remembered… I keep writing things to do with cars! I originally wrote 'fueling' instead of 'dueling' and I… I'll shut up now.)

I do laundry on Thursdays, when Yusei is out giving Leo lessons. Fridays the whole gang goes up to an abandoned building on Briar Way and we have duels there. Saturdays and Sundays are 'whatever' days; stay in or go out. Usually me and Yusei stay in and… yup, you get it.

I snapped from my idiotic stupor, and then I felt them.

Two eyes, and two long arms wrapping around me, pulling me in.

"You work too much," he whispered against my neck.

I chuckled.

"Coming from… you?" I asked, mock-shocked.

And then I was truly surprised.

A ripping pain came from my stomach, and I felt the little mini-Yusei kick around on the inside of me.

I screamed aloud, bending in on myself, and, in the process, away from Yusei.

When I finally hit the floor, I fell against Yusei's legs, and he dropped immediately to my side, holding onto my shoulders.

I swear, I heard a small voice echo in my head, and it wasn't Yubel. (A/N If you're wondering, I'm completely ignoring Banner in this fic. I _refuse_ to have to deal with him.)

'_Why won't you tell him about me? I want my daddy to know about me!'_

And the pain ended, a small kick inside of me reminded me to tell Yusei.

I stood shakily, testing my balance. But before I even knew if I could stand without feeling that pain again, Yusei grabbed me off the ground and picked me up in his arms. He cradled me, his wide eyes glinting down at me.

"Jaden, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice shaking. He squeezed my body tightly to him. If he pulled me any closer, my body would melt through his flesh and become a part of him.

I wanted that so bad.

But another kick to my spleen and I gave in.

'_I got it, baby, I'll tell him!'_ I exclaimed in my head.

I latched my right arm around Yusei's shoulder, my other arm hanging limply by my side.

"Yusei, set me down and I… I need to tell you… something… important…" what will he do when he learns about… mini-Yusei?

I couldn't meet his eye.

Yusei's response came quick and instinctual, "No."

My head snapped up.

"What?"

"I'm not setting you down." He explained sharply.

I sighed, relieved.

Yusei started walking over to the couch then, and I sighed again. He slid around to the cushiony side, and fell down, still holding me.

"OK now," Yusei started, looking down at me, his eyes somewhere between being worried, being curious, and being scared half to death. "Tell me what you want to tell me."

I could not meet his searching stare.

"Yusei?" I asked him, wondering how I should start to explain.

"Yes Jaden?" he asked me, curiosity battling with nervousness in his shaking voice.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Sarah and James Yuki?" curiosity won the battle in Yusei's voice as I said that.

"No, I have not."

"Well, um… Hundreds of years ago, Sarah and James were very in love. They got married, and a year later, Sarah got pregnant. They were so happy they radiated joy." I took a breath. I tried to remember the nights my dad had told me this story, the way his eyes glinted, the way his voice shook with anticipation, even at his own story.

As I was drowning in my memories, I realized I had completely forgotten about Yusei, who was still watching me intently.

"Go on," he insisted, annoyed.

"Oh! Yeah…" I tried to remember where I was in my story. "Two months later, Sarah also got sick. Very, _very _sick. James got very worried for Sarah, so he went to a sorcerer. When the sorcerer got to the house, he told James and Sarah that the only way she will live, is if the baby stopped existing in Sarah's body. Sarah refused to kill her baby, and the sorcerer explained that the baby wouldn't die."

"What did he mean?" Yusei asked, irritated at the sorcerer in the story.

I glared at the man.

He looked down sheepishly, letting me continue.

"The sorcerer said that, if they wanted to, he could kill the child and remove its remnants, thus saving Sarah. Both Sarah and James said they would never kill their baby, who they already loved." I took another breath, loving the look on Yusei's face as he waited for me to continue. "The sorcerer then told them that there _was_ one other thing they could do." Yusei's eyes widened, even more than they were before.

Before he could interrupt, I continued. "He warned them that they could keep the baby, but Sarah would never be able to have any more children.

"Sarah and James agreed, even before the sorcerer told them what they would have to do. The sorcerer then explained that he would move the child's fetus into James' stomach for until it was time for the baby to be born. Sarah and James agreed again, and the ritual went on. Sarah almost immediately got better and about seven months later, a healthy baby boy, named Chester, was born.

"James called the sorcerer back to their house after that, and told him that he never wanted anything like this to ever happen again to his son or any of his descendants. So the sorcerer put a spell on all the Yuki men.

"If a Yuki man's partner cannot have children, he will have them for them." (A/N TRANSLATION: the Yuki dude will get knocked up and have a baby in place of the other person in the relationship) I paused, the story ending. These were just the cliff-notes of a freakishly detailed story my dad told me every night before bed when I was younger.

A nervous understanding flowed over Yusei's face, but he was still very confused.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it against my stomach, moving it around until Mini Yusei understood what to do.

I felt a little kick against my insides, and I saw Yusei's hand jump back a bit.

Just a bit, then easing back onto my belly, where another kick met him almost immediately.

When he didn't comment, just stare in utter astonishment, I had to step in, just in case he thought…

"You're the father," I said tentatively.

Yusei's head snapped up towards me, his eyes not hiding the fear in them.

I became increasingly worried.

Did he not want this baby? What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do? What is _he_ going to do to _me_?

As my mind was tearing itself apart, a smile ripped across Yusei's face.

"We're gonna have a baby?" he asked like a child who was just told he was allowed to have as many cookies as he wanted.

I smirked.

"Yes," I felt a gentle nudge, aimed at me, and then wetness appeared at my eyes. A stray tear made its way down my face, leading the way for the army of tears behind it. They trudged on, over my cheekbones, sliding along my nose, and wrestling their way around and over my lips.

Without a second thought, Yusei's hands went to my face, trying to wipe away the tears before they came.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me, a soft gentleness twinkling in his eyes.

"Because I don't know how to take care of this baby," I answered. More tears fell down my face, and Yusei struggled to keep up with the frightening pace.

"Jaden," he sternly said, but his voice still shook a bit. The pads of his calloused thumbs caressed my cheekbones and eyelids softly. "We're going to take care of this baby, because we are its parents." he promised.

"Yusei?" I asked him gently, the tears slowing in speed but still coming. "Tell me that you love me," Yusei smirked.

"I love you," he took away his hands and replaced them with his mouth, kissing and licking away the tears.

I sighed, my eyes sliding closed. I felt a warm kiss against my closed eyelids, and a forehead met my own.

"I love you," he whispered again. "I love you, and, at this point, if you leave me, I'm coming with you."

I giggled like a schoolgirl.

I heard a happy giggle echo around in my head. It sounded like… a million bells ringing in unison… so beautiful.

I smiled down at my stomach, cradling it with one hand, the other cupping Yusei's face.

"I couldn't possibly love you more than I do now," I whispered in response. (A/N 0_o they seem to _really_ like whispering their love for each other…)

Yusei's face calmed considerably, and he planted a soft kiss on my expectant lips.

I smiled into the kiss, my instincts forcing me to grab Yusei around the neck, deepening the kiss.

For the first time in my life, I've never felt like I belonged to something other than a card. I belong to a man. I belonged to a family.

And now there's a child who's coming along to… drive me and Yusei even closer.

Hopefully.

Yusei's lips left mine, kissing my cheek quickly, then pulling back and looking at me. He put his hand back on my stomach. I was unaware it ever left there.

"We're a family now," he said, smiling down at me.

I couldn't help but smile back.

His smile, the same with his laugh, is infectious.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too," Yusei smiled wider, and swiped me off the couch and kissed me as he jogged me to our favorite place.

Our bedroom.

~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`~:.`+'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~'.:~

Princess: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's not the end and I wanted to give you something because I was suffering from one of the deadliest of author's diseases: Writer's Block. Expect another chapter… Sometime in the future? *winces in hope*

Pie: On the mention of my middle name…

Shadow the Cat: *pouts*

Pie: I'll give you a million mental hugs for anyone who can guess my middle name. I'll give you a hint… it's doesn't start with a T or an S.

Princess: I'll be taking part in the mental hugs.

Shadow the Cat: *pouts*

Pie: Shut up.

Shadow the Cat: 'Kay.


End file.
